Tri-Genetics- It's Unpoppable
by Tang Ri Shan
Summary: Second part of Tri-Genetics story. The Grossologists on the run after being tricked by Lance Boil and Roger Pinkeye. With Lance's plans nearing completion and the gag lab under siege, Abby finds herself in an even stranger predicament when an unlikely hero saves her life!
1. Chapter 1

(Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

**Previously, on Grossology:**

- Lance Boil hovers in his submarine inside Roger's brain "Let's piece the puzzle shall we?"

- Abby yells "GET A LIFE!" and Roger flinches in pain

- Roger crunches a photograph of Abby and Ty and says "It's payback time"

- Ty and Abby fight two masked men who push a tanker truck and leap great distances, Ty asks "What kind of guy can do that?"

- Lab Rat speaks at the Gag Lab, staring at a computer scream "I'm picking up Ant DNA, Grasshopper DNA..."

- Insectiva is seen in a greenhouse as the Director yells "Insectiva is invading a greenhouse! Stop her!"

- Insectiva and her two masked men are cpatured by Abby and Ty. "Even your mutated drones can't get you out of this" Abby boasts

- Insectiva shrieks "I DID NOT CREATE THIS MONSTROSITY!"

-Lance's face appears on Abby's communicator. "This is your final test, grossologists! Failure costs you your lives"

- Ty and Abby are surrounded by mutated students, glancing around for a way out while Lance's evil laugh is heard

**And now:**

**Tri-Genetics part**** 2**

**CH 1**

Ty and Abby glanced around fearfully as the army of mutants surrounded them. Everywhere they looked, they saw glowing eyes of different colors, hissing mouths full of sharp teeth, and clawed fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Let's see you get out of this, Grossologists!" Lance's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Ty, any ideas?" Abby muttered, trying to keep her eyes on all of them at once.

"Um, ask them nicely?" Ty smiled, but Abby couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Seriously?" Abby's voice shot up along with her eyebrows. "You want to _talk _ to them?"

"Save your breath Ty" Both siblings looked up as a sneering voice echoed down the hall, but it wasn't Boil's. As they watched, the crowd of mutants began to part. Roger Pinkeye stepped inside the circle, a smug look on his face. An acid-shooter in his hands.

"Pinkeye?" Ty couldn't believe what he was seeing. "_You're_ behind this?"

"Of course" Roger scoffed. "If Lance and I could create a rat-Abby to replace the real one, creating a mutagenic formula to mutate all the students at school was child's play"

Abby's eyes narrowed but Ty gasped in surprise. "Abby, he remembers"

"Of course I remember, you dolts!" Roger was glaring at them now. "I remember everything! I remember how I tried to find out your secret, and how you humiliated me every time I got close. Then, when I finally found out, and was brought into the fold, I remember how you betrayed me!"

Now Abby gasped in surprise. "Roger, Lance was the one who betrayed you! Don't you remember that?"

"Don;t listen to them, Roger!" Lance's voice crackled over the speaker system. At the same time, Roger's eyes squinted shut and he held his head, like he had a headache. "Remember how Abby attacked you, and how Ty insulted you! He called you a nerdling!"

"I did not!" Ty objected aloud. "You did, Lance!"

"Quiet!" Roger yelled. "You can't trick me again!"

"Again?" Abby cocked her head, glancing at Ty, who stared back at her, but his eyes darted downwards. Abby followed his gaze and smiled.

"Yes, again!" Roger continued "You thought you were so clever, attacking me, insulting me, getting me fired, then making me forget everything about being a grossologist! Well, who has the last laugh now?" Roger laughed, unaware that Ty and Abby were formatting an escape plan.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Abby laughed. "Like you're _ever_ going to be a real grossologist after what you just did. Wow Roger, you really need to get a life!"

Roger's eyes narrowed and he growled in anger. His face turned red and his body began to shake. Ty was surprised that steam wasn't coming out of Roger's ears.

"You're gonna regret saying that" He said, his voice tight yet surprisingly calm.

"Make me" Abby taunted, smiling triumphantly.

Still literally shaking with anger, Roger held up a small device and pressed a button. "ATTACK!" He screamed and all the mutated students leapt into action.

As soon as the mutants leapt up, Ty and Abby leapt also, leapt down. By the time anyone had realized what had happened, Ty and Abby had hit the ground, rolled under the rising wave of mutant teens and were dashing down the hallway.

"AFTER THEM!" They heard Roger scream as they ran, followed by Lance over the school communication system.

"Nice try, but there's no way out. Thanks to Roger, every door in the school is padlocked shut, and every window is bolted. You'll never get out! It's only a matter of time before I exterminate you like the vermin you are!"

Lance laughed again, his insane cackling echoed down the halls and ground into Ty's brain, making his head hurt so much he ground his teeth in an effort to try to shun out the noise.

"Seriously, he's completely lost it this time!" Ty exclaimed as they rounded the corner.

"I know, Roger's completely out of his mind!" Abby yelled back.

"I was talking about Lance, but yeah, what's up with Roger?" Ty asked as they rounded another corner and skidded to a halt. At the end of the hallway were ten mutant students glancing in their direction.

"Split up, meet at the Gag lab!" Abby yelled as she darted in one direction.

"Right!" Ty called as he darted in the other direction. As both siblings ran, they could hear shrieks of rage from the mutated students.

**A few minutes later;**

In the Gag Lab, Ty and Abby leaned against the walls, catching their breath while Lab Rat activated emergency lock-down procedures. They watched as metal plates slammed down over the doors and thick grills covered the plates.

"Well, that does it." Lab Rat announced, stepping back from a computer console. "Lock-down procedure complete, none of those mutants are getting in here."

"Thanks Lab Rat" Abby panted, as she adjusted her ponytail. "Now we just have to figure out how Pinkeye did this. You okay Ty?" She glanced over to see her brother staring at the wall, a sad look on his face. "Ty?" Abby felt worried. Ty hadn't said anything for at least half an hour.

"I'm okay" Ty replied, sounding sullen. "Hey Abby, you didn't by any chance, see Naomi when you were running did you?" He glance at his sister, his eyes bright with worry.

Abby didn't know whether to be happy that Ty hadn't lost it, or angry that he was thinking of Naomi instead of their current situation. She decided to try to be understanding. "No, I didn't see her" She said, walking over.

"Me neither, but she may have been mutated along with the rest" He replied, sighing. "So much for our date plans"

"I know" Abby felt her heart sink at how deflated her brother looked. He had seemed so eager. "You were looking froward to giving Naomi that large cookie that you bought" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "The cookie! That's it!" She began rooting around in Ty's backpack.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's mine!" Ty exclaimed at Abby pulled it out.

"Lab Rat, can you analyze this?" She tossed the cookie to him.

"Sure, but why?" He asked, a curious look on his face.

"My day is already ruined and you're just making things worse!" Ty glared at his sister.

Abby ignored him. "Think about it you guys, we know that Pinkeye's behind this, and he was selling these cookies just before everyone began mutating."

"You think there's a connection?" Ty asked, his face softening.

"Let's find out" Lab Rat unwrapped the cookie and placed it under a scanner. A few seconds later, a detailed image popped up on the screen. "Woah! There's our answer!" Lab Rat exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. "This cookie is packed full of mutagenic chemicals!" Lab Rat began typing, his fingers a blur as they worked. Another image appeared, the mucus Abby gathered from their battle with Insectiva's insect teens. "And according to this, the chemicals in the cookie match the chemcals in the mucus you collected from battling Insectiva's drones!"

"So she _was_ telling the truth!" Ty exclaimed, while Abby groaned in annoyance, her face in her hands.

"Boil must have purposely mutated those two with insect DNA so we'd find it, and sent them to steal that truck and protect Insectiva at the greenhouse so we'd think she was guilty" She reasoned as she shook her head.

"Leaving Lance free to flood our school with mutagen cookies!" TY finished.

Suddenly the screen crackled with static. Lance Boil's face appeared, laughing. "Well, it took you long enough to figure _that_ out!" He chortled.

"Lance!" All three teens glared at the screen.

"Taking refuge in the gag lab, are we?" Lance smiled, glaring back at them. "Well, it won't work! Remember, I was a former grossologist, and I know the gag lab like the back of my hand, including the maze of ventilation systems connected to it from the school." Lance's grin spread wider as the agents gasped.

"What is he talking about?" Ty asked nervously, but Lab Rat smiled.

"Think again, Boil. Lockdown mode seals the vents as well. No way any of your mutant creations are getting in here!" He boasted. But Lance simply laughed again.

"Wrong, you simpleton! I know that the lockdown mode is computer-controlled, and thanks to Roger, I can hack into your mainframe and override it!"

Now Lab Rat looked worried. "Can he do that?" Abby asked, looking at him in alarm. Lab Rat shrugged, but suddenly all three of them heard a sound that chilled them, the sound of muffled clicks and thuds coming from the vents, followed by squeaking and hissing.


	2. Chapter 2

(Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

**Tri-Genetics 2 CH 2****  
**

Lab Rat, Ty and Abby stared in horror at the vents as enraged hissing and squeaking seeped through them. The vent cover started to shake.

"They're coming through!" Ty cried out as Lab Rat darted back to his computer.

"Not if I can help it" He growled, his fingers flying across the keyboard. Suddenly an alarm started blaring and red lights began flashing. Lab Rat's look of anger melted into a look of surprise as a loud beep emanated from the computer. "I can't stop him!" He cried out to the others. "He's locked me out!"

Lance's face, still on the screen, laughed. "Indeed, there is nowhere you can run now. My minions will be there any second. I'm going to enjoy every minute of this!" He grinned, like a hungry man sitting down to a feast.

Ty and Abby looked at each other in terror as the sounds of squeaking and snarling grew louder. The siblings glanced upwards as the shafts in the roof of the lab began to groan and bend. "There is nothing you can do to save yourselves Grossologists!" Lance cackled.

Lab Rat glared at Lance's face. "Oh yeah?" He yelled and slammed his hand down on a button. The lab was plunged into darkness and quiet, save the noise in the vents. A few seconds later, white lights along the walls snapped on, bathing the room in dim white light.

"Lab Rat, what did you do?" Abby asked, glancing around.

"Cut the power" he replied, still typing. "We're running on reserve right now, but the good news is, Lance can't hack into our system anymore."

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Ty asked, looking even more worried. Before Lab Rat could answer the screeching from the vents seemed to increase.

"The bad news" Lab Rat glanced up at the ceiling. "Is that with the main power cut, I can't keep lock-down active. From the sound of it, those creatures will be popping through the vent covers any second now."

"Great" Abby growled. "At least Lance can't gloat on how we're still trapped like rats. No offense" She added quickly, glancing at Hermes, who was perched on Lab Rat's shoulder.

"Forget that, how are we going to save Naomi and the other students?" Ty added, looking crestfallen.

"Don't throw the muck yet, guys" Lab Rat announced. "I've prepared for just such an emergency!" He typed a command on his computer keyboard and his desk slid backwards, revealing a trapdoor in the floor. "Emergency escape route. I installed this after Boil left. No way he knows about it"

"Sweet" Ty smiled, but then he looked sad again. "But how are we going to save everyone without the Lab?"

"I've got an answer for that too" Lab Rat dashed over to another wall panel, which opened, revealing a glass flask full of a purple liquid. "Using the samples you guys brought back, I've whipped up an antidote that should reverse the effects of Boil's serum."

"Yes!" Abby pumped her fists, smiling. But her smile faded when she saw the tense look on Lab Rat's face.

"There's one problem, though" He continued, holding up the flask. "This antidote is concentrated. I didn't have time to congest it into a vapor. You guys are going to have to find a way to dilute it and distribute it to the mutants"

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Ty asked, narrowing an eye, as Abby started climbing down a ladder inside the hole.

BANG! Everyone jumped as one of the vent covers shuddered and buckled. Clawed fingers gripped the edges and pushed it out. It fell to the floor with a clang. Everyone glanced up as a pair of glowing green eyes glared at them from the dark vent. "Too late!" Lab Rat cried, thrusting the flask into Ty's hands, and pushing her and Ty towards the hole. "They've beached the lab, get out of here!"

"But, what about you?" Ty asked as Abby reached the bottom of the ladder.

"I'm staying" Lab Rat answered. Ty gasped.

"What? Are you crazy?" Abby demanded, sounding just as surprised as Ty felt.

"I've got to. I need to seal the entrance so the mutants can't follow you. Plus..." Lab Rat's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "These guys are on _my_ turf now"

"Lab Rat, now is not the time for stupid heroics!" Abby screamed, struggling to be heard over the screeching of the mutants. But ty set his mouth in a frown and nodded.

"Abby, catch!" Ty dropped the flask into the hole. Abby neatly caught it, then glanced up at her brother.

"Come on!" She demanded, but Ty shook his head.

"I'm staying with Lab Rat!" He announced. Lab Rat smiled, clapping Ty on the shoulder.

"You two are both nuts! Get down here!" Abby yelled up at them

"Think about it, Abby!" Ty yelled back. "If we both get away, Boil will know something's up. If only one of us gets away, he just _might_ let his guard down."

"You don't know that!" Abby's eyes were wide and Ty thought he saw something moist on them.

"Good luck! Do it!" Ty called over at Lab Rat, who nodded and pressed another button. The desk slid forwards, covering the hole.

"Ty!" Abby's cry was cut off by the desk covering the hole. Ty and Lab Rat turned to see two mutated teens emerging from the broken vent cover.

"You ready?" Ty asked as he grabbed a goop shooter.

"You know it" Lab Rat replied as he grabbed a few snot grenades. Both teens glanced up as a vent cover over their heads rattled and the two teens already in the room inch forward, fanged mouths hissing and clawed hands raised. Lab Rat threw a grenade at them, which stopped them, but two more emerged through the hole. The top vent cover came off and another one entered, a girl with braces, who Ty recognized as one of his friends.

"Sorry" He said, before shooting her with a stream of goop that pinned her to the wall. Ty turned spraying another mutant, but no matter how many he sprayed, more kept coming through the vents. As they fought, they didn't notice a small mutant slip over to the controls and type in a command. With a WHIRRR, the main door to the gag lab opened and a horde of mutants rushed inside. Ty and Lab Rat were overwhelmed and wrestled to the ground.

Lance Boil and Roger Pink-Eye strode in, Roger carried an acid shooter.

"Well Paul. I admit, nice touch on blocking me out, but not good enough" Boil sneered.

"The name's Lab Rat" Lab Rat snarled back. Hermes hissed and squealed as he wriggled in the hands of another mutant who was holding him _very_ tightly.

"You'll always be Paul to me" Lance replied, smiling as Lab Rat struggled to break free.

"Where's Abby?" Roger glanced around.

"She's gone! Sorry to disappoint you" Ty said smiling.

"I'm not disappointed. We have you two, and I think she'll be back soon enough" Lance smiled back. Ty's smile faltered as both villains laughed evily.

**Meanwhile:**

Abby crawled through the escape tunnel, which turned out to be nothing more than a glorified pipe. Her smile suit was covered in gunk and algae, but she kept trudging. She froze when she heard Boil and Pinkeye's evil laugh filter down the pipe and she growled in rage. Glancing up, she saw a grating and pounded against it. After a few hits, the grating popped off and fell with a loud clang. Abby froze, waiting for any sounds of life, but all was quiet. Silently, she lifted herself up through the hole and glanced around. Not seeing anyone, she lifted herself out of the hole and reached back down for the flask, but as she did she heard a small noise behind her. Abby's eyes narrowed, one of Boil's mutants! Her fists clenched and her muscles tensed.

"Take that!" Abby whirled at the voice, in time to see something come flying at her.

WHAM! Something hard and heavy collided with Abby's head. Abby saw waves of color dance before her eyes. Then the color faded to black, and Abby sank to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

(Remember, I don't own Grossology or any of its characters) Enjoy!

**Tri-Genetics 2 CH 3****  
**

Ty and Lab Rat struggled mightily, but no matter how hard they tried, they could not break the snot that bound them together on the gymnasium floor.

"You won't get away with this, Boil!" Lab Rat demanded, throwing Lance the meanest look that he could, but the rotund-headed villain simply yawned.

"So you keep telling me" He sighed, his boredom clear in his voice.

"When Abby gets back, she'll..." Ty began but Lance interrupted him.

"When dear Abby returns, my revenge will be complete. But maybe we should speed things along, right?" Lance glanced at Roger, who stood there, acid shooter in his hands. He had a confused look on his face. Lance frowned and pressed a button on his remote. Roger groaned and held his head. "Right, Roger? Why don't you go call dear Abby, right now?"

Roger looked up, anger in his eyes, mixed with a little pain. "Right" He growled and stalked away. Lance triumphantly turned back to his captives.

"I can't believe you're working for him again, Pinkeye!" Ty yelled at Roger's back. "Hr betrayed you, remember?" Roger froze, and slowly turned back towards them, his eyes losing thier angry gleam.

"Don't listen to him!" Lance cried out, pushing a button. Roger groaned and dropped his shooter, clasping his head with both hands.

"What are you doing to him?" Lab Rat demanded, staring at Lance's remote. "And what's that remote for?"

For a moment, Lab Rat thought Boil hadn't heard him. "Go and find Abby!" He yelled. Still groaning in pain, Roger shuffled off, a few of the mutants following him. Then Lance turned to them. "A valiant effort Ty, but appealing to his human nature won't help you. As you can see, he is completely under my thrall, thanks to my nanoscopic probes in his brain"

"His brain?" Both Ty and Lab Rat exclaimed, staring at Lance with wide eyes, who simply sniggered.

"It's quite brilliant really. You remember when I invaded your body Ty?" Lance asked, Ty glared at Lance, signifying that he did. "Well, I used the same procedure to enter Roger's brain, and I attached probes to the Limbic lobe of his brain. With a push of the button, I can activate them causing Roger to suffer extreme discomfort."

"But the Limbic lobe is the part of the brain that controls memory, pain is identified by the Insular cortex" Lab Rat corrected him.

"Quiet! I'm not finished yet!" Lance snapped. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, whenever Roger feels pain in his brain, my probes will manipulate his limbic lobe so that he will see an image I want him to see. Mainly the two or you, or your sister Abby."

"I don't get it" Lab Rat looked confused, but Ty's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I think I do" He said, his voice suddenly serious. To Lab Rat he said, "Lance is making it so that Roger sees us every time he experiences pain. Eventually, Roger will come to associate us with the pain and now he thinks that the two things are connected. He's not doing this because he wants to hurt us, he's doing this so that he won't be hurt any more. Lance Boil brainwashed Roger!"

Lab Rat's confused look faded as realization hit him. "Of course, some scientists predict that the human mind is more susceptible to outside influence with the body is in pain. But why go to all this trouble to get Roger on your side?"Lab Rat turned back to Lance.

"Because I was never more closer than destroying you three brats than I was when I worked with Roger" Lance replied. "Besides, once the three of you are eliminated, he will play a far more important role in my city-wide domination. Every army needs a powerful general, and with my probes guiding him, Roger will lead my mutants!" Lance laughed an evil laugh that made Lab Rat and Ty screw up their eyes and ears.

_"Come on Abby!"_ Ty thought desperately, "_Don't leave me hanging here!"_

**Meanwhile:**

"Wake up!" The shrill voice made Abby stir, echoing though the dark corners of her slumbering mind.

Abby winced, the voice making her already throbbing head feel like it was about to split open.

"Please, wake up!" The voice called again, and this time Abby felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was a wavy, golden, blurry mass. She blinked rapidly and her vision slowly cleared, revealing the frightened face of..

"Naomi?" Abby mused, then sat upright, fully awake as she realized her mistake. Naomi darted backwards, her look of concern faded into one of confusion.

"How do you know my name?" She asked staring at Abby. "Who are you?"

_She doesn't recognize me_. Abby realized, reaching up to feel that her slop-goggles were still in place. "Um.. I'm a Grossologist" She replied, altering her voice slightly.

"A what?" Naomi cocked her head to one side, looking more confused than ever.

Abby sighed. "Never mind" She tried to rise to her feet, but suddenly felt so dizzy that she had to lean against the wall to keep from falling back down.

"Are you okay?" Naomi's eyes were full of concern again.

"Yeah" Abby replied, shaking her head to clear it. "But I'd love to get my hands on the creep who knocked me out"

"Um" Naomi suddenly looked embarrassed. "Actually, I knocked you out" She confessed, looking down.

"What?" Abby was so surprised she almost dropped her fake accent.

"I thought you were one of them" Naomi quickly explained, glancing towards a door in the far corner of the room. Abby realized that they were in the cellar of Ringworm Junior High.

"You mean the mutated students?" Abby asked. Naomi glanced back at her, looking confused again.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. Abby started to respond, but before she could, her communicator rang. Motioning for Naomi to be quiet, she flipped it open, expecting to see Ty or Lab Rat, but saw Lance instead.

"Greetings my dear" Lance crooned through the screen. The sight of him made Abby feel sick.

"What do you want now, Lance?"

"Oh nothing, really." Lance replied, looking smug. "Except your complete and total surrender!"

"Like that's gonna happen" Abby rolled her eyes

"Oh, I think it will. See for yourself" Lance moved away from the screen to show Ty and Lab Rat bound together by snotty cords and surrounded by mutants.

"No" Abby muttered. Naomi caught a glance at the screen and gave Abby a quizzical look. "who are they?" She mouthed.

Abby shushed her just as Lance's face reappeared, smiling. "You have thirty minutes to give yourself up, or I will mutate these two and make them hunt you down."

"Not if I stop you first, Boil" Abby spat out the last word.

"Not likely. The odds favor me" Lance retorted. "The gag lab has been sealed off, and so has the school. It's only a matter of time" Lance laughed, but Abby cut him off and folded her communicator away.

"Okay, what's going on?" Naomi asked as Abby stood up.

"Nothing, just stay here" Abby turned away, reached into the pipe and grasped the antidote bottle, but as she lifted it, a clawed hand shot out of the pipe and grabbed her arm. Abby cried out in surprise and struggled to pry the cold fingers off of her as a hiss emanated from the pipe.

"Hi-Ya!" A scream cut though the air, followed by a broom head, which slammed into the hand. Thee was a roar of pain and the hand released Abby, who fell to the ground and watched, wide-eyed as a mutant reared up in front of her, roaring.

"Leave us alone!" Naomi darted in front of Abby, twirling a broom around in her hands like a baton.

"Naomi, what are you doing?" Abby yelled, shutting her eyes as Naomi leapt forwards.

WHAM! SMACK POW! Abby flinched as sounds of a struggle assaulted her ears, then there was a loud THUD, and then silence.

Abby cracked open her eyes, then they flew wide in amazement. The mutant lay on the floor, knocked out cold, Naomi stood above it, tossing away the broken broomstick.

"Wow" Abby just stared. "Nice work, Naomi"

"Thanks, now will you please tell me what's going on here?" Naomi demanded. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Who was that guy with the giant head and what has he done with everyone else?"

Abby sighed. It seemed there was no way she could avoid telling her. Her conversation with Ty about him telling her about the Bureau flashed through her mind, making her grit her teeth as she sat down. "Get comfortable Naomi, what I'm about to tell you will blow your mind"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
